Midnight for his Existence
by Detianne
Summary: Ghirahim fanfic. Takes place after the downfall of Demise, Ghirahim barely lives. He still somehow exists, he's unable to percieve anything but his thoughts and emotions. Contains dark themes, some romance. I hope you'll enjoy this.
1. Prologue

"I am merely a residue of what I used to be. Some sort of pain is pulsating from my being. I don't know how much or how little time has passed. The emotions coursing through me... I'm unable to pinpoint what it it... Disgust? It's the only one I'm able to comprehend. Did I lose something...? "

"… It feels as if I'm fading out of existence. Unable to do anything. I can't fight against this. Nor do I want to… "

"It appears a part of me didn't want to let go. I may not be able to see... Nor can I see... But I can still feel… I am unable to determine what I feel as I lack the information to know. I am a severed being. That's all I know. It feels like I should remember… But what is there to remember? What did I lose that held so much importance to me? I succeeded but something went wrong… What am I? I need something. Oh. I'm feeling like I'll just cease to even have my thoughts and feelings. Like I'll fade into nothingness… That feeling snaked itself right through… Me… Wherever I or what I may be. As I felt before, I can't care. Everything is now meaningless… I may be fading for good this time. I belong to nothingness, as it would serve as a resting place…"

"... No. What is this...? I feel a fuzzy sensation...


	2. Revitalization, Spirit

**Authors Note: After reading some Ghirahim fanfiction, I felt the need to give my first fanfiction a shot. Some of them left me wanting more chapters added, some of them needed work. I noticed that none of the full stories were written after the Death of Demise. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll be moderately updating the chapters, however, if the readers may want them more often(the chapters, mind you, I have them planned out but not yet done as I must revise some), then how could I not spend more time on this story to provide you the details?**

"… I'm still not gone…? The nothing is seemingly replaced by a fuzzy feeling. It feels like warmth. Enticing. However, it feels as though I can fade away from it. It's enticing, yet I don't know what will happen if I let this freely flow. If I let even a little, the torrent will consume me. I won't know what will happen. However, it appears I'm faced with a choice. It may not be out there but the possibility does linger… No. I refuse to let this warmth consume me. I belong gone. I'm an echo that should not exist… Just as I think this, I feel faint again. I just want this disgust, this hollow feeling inside me to end. It only feels right that I disappear with it… "

"No… Why is everything stinging? No… NO. This so called warmth isn't warmth at all. I was at peace. Why am I once again being ripped away from the nothingness that promised me a rest from this? This sensation is as if it were acid to my being. It's becoming increasingly acidic. Some time passes and it's as if my soul, my being is being seared. I'm being binded to something and it's crushing me. There's a dying presence and it's not me. I am burning and being suffocated. Suffocated? Where did that come from? Another sensation takes place… I can't breathe… I can now feel more than just emotions and that burning, the fading feeling, I realized is gone. I'm not too sure when it vanished. Suddenly, I'm enveloped with memories. A blonde innocent looking young human male in green garb. A volcanic mountain. Lush emerald forests. A fair, blonde girl with bangs and soft facial features. A barren, dry desert. Clouds. A limp, bloody corpse. A pure blue lake. A woman with ash coloured hair with a braid. A young male with red, oddly styled hair. Rage. Contempt. Sorrow? Insanity. That much is clear. More memories assault me, the green garbed male, my Master absorbing me into the raw power that I was meant all along to become. Then everything fades to power and I'm laughing maniacally the entire time until I finally feel destroyed. Broken. Lost. _What happened? _Once again, I am a mess among the barrages of all these changes. I feel emersed in something warm. I'm not yet binded to this hollowed out shell. Somehow, I can view nothing but grey. What is this extra sensory? So… Sensitive. Suddenly there's that dying presence again. "

_TAKE IT._

"… What? Whatever it is wants me to take it? Suddenly something distracts me from my concentration on it. Something foreign, it's beautiful. A voice. The sadness in that voice echoes and reaches me. I can see two faces, both human female with black hair and very unfamiliar. I strain to try get the blurriness off of my vision but they're both radiating happiness? Now that happiness is replaced by sorrow. So much sorrow... I'm shocked by the way it moves me. The jaded feeling returns and I want to follow that sad voice into nothing.

_TAKE IT NOW. NOW! _

"Once again my attention is jerked to the dying presence. Take it's life force? I realize I'm capable… I try with weak effort the first time due to the fact that the burning feeling arose the moment I mentally reached out to rip it from that dying presence. Confident that I was more than capable of acknowledging I'd be inflamed, I flexed my mind to take what was mine. In that same moment, I was engulfed, consumed and my entity felt fully one with the no longer empty shell. "

The head Stalpriest was infuriated. It was almost midnight. He must be resurrected or another ten years would pass before such an opportunity would make itself known. Bokoblins were such incompetent morons! Nonetheless, they brought me a human sacrifice. It was a young man with jet black hair and looked frightened. I approached him to observe. Slim build. Brown eyes. Not that it mattered. He was absolutely pulsating with that life force only humans had. Good. Let him feel fear, foolish human can't appreciate their last living moments. "GET AWAY FROM HERE, YOU IDIOTS," the Stalpriest shrieked at the bokoblins.

"We must start, or the alignment will come and pass," said the Stalmage hurriedly.

"As I am fully aware, take your places" The Stalpriest was accompanied by four Stalmages. Unlike the bokoblins, the Stalmages were far more superior in intelligence, power and competence. Unfortunately, only few Stalmages and one other Stalpriest existed. Tonight they will finally resurrect their Lord. Too much time has passed yet that's what they were confined to. Alignments in that moon, that wretched sun and this earth they lived on. Certain spells took longer depending on how damaged the spirit was. Demise was beyond repair. However, when he used his dark magic to sift for the Demon Lords essence… Well, he was very pleased to find it was repairable enough for him. He would leave Demise to the Demon Lord… For he was far advanced in power than him, surely he would think of something. It had taken him only almost seven years since Demises downfall to resurrect Lord Ghirahim. The mages aligned up for him and he began chanting. The Stalmaster brought the human male to our circle, threw him in and I increased my chanting. At the same time, I used my head to keep him in place. This human male would not ruin this ritual with something as trivial as running out. For if he did, his death would be much more gruesome than just a swift sacrifice. The mages were closing in on him and began joining me in the fast chanting. I could barely contain my excitement! But wait… Something was wrong. The human was dying but his essential life force couldn't reach that far. If the Demon Lord was lost in the Spirit Void, then there would be nothing they could do except wait several millenia for his essence to be reborn and even then, he may not remember himself. That's what all of us Stalfos usually are born of are lost spirits in that void. Our Lord will not be reduced to that.

I then changed my chant to join my core with that wretched human so it will extend to the Demon Lord Ghirahim. Just then, the mages followed suit and every being in that circle was dying and forming into one dying life force. I used my will to hopefully reach the Demon Lord… TAKE IT.

It only made me weaker. Was I too late? If so, we were all dying for a lost cause. Damn those idiot bokoblins. Damn them. NO. Lord Ghirahim must be revived. With one last effort, I sent my desperate message, in hopes it would reach far into that cursed void. The stalmages were too, giving it their all. I chanted louder to keep the ritual going, I was not going down without every last effort of mine. I was dying. We were all dying. But wait. The same time, I burst into maniacal laughter. I felt my life being intertwined into one with my mages and that human and it being ripped from me. My arms were burning off, the burning was only spreading, encouraging more laughter. The cesspool above the circle was thick with blood of humans, animals, bokoblins, moblins and the like.

The cesspool was warming up, as a bloody sphere was entering the cesspool and it dipped below the surface. Within the circle was no trace of any Stalfos, only the innards and the meshed together flesh of what was previously the human. Just then, the second Stalpriest burst into the underground sanctuary to take in the scene. It was filled with bokoblins but nowhere could he see his other priest. Nor the other mages. Did they die in the ritual because it failed? He felt his hate brimming but held it in. "Now, don't tell me you idiots had ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

The bokoblins only look frightened. Their fear only seemed to break the Stalpriests collected behavior. "ONLY YOU FOOLS COULD FIND A WAY TO RUIN SUCH A CAREFULLY PLANNED RITUAL THAT WE, STALFOS HAD PLANNED OUT. GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU ALL AND THEN PROCEED TO KILL THE REST OF YOUR SPECIES."

The bokoblins started blathering and making excuses. As they got noisier, he was only getting irritated. As he got more irritated, the faster they started talking. Lesser demons or not, these were disgusting excuses for them. They actually felt fear. Yet they even trusted them with the simplest of tasks and they could not do so without causing an inconvenience. I will ruin every one here, for this is their punishment for reducing the numbers of the only other Stalpriest including four of the stalmages… There was no more than fifteen Stalmages that existed… HOW DARE THESE IDIOTS LET FEAR COST THEM SUCH RELIABLE ALLIES.

Just then, a yellow beam of light burst into the crowd killing a few bokoblins. That shut them up. "I RESPECTFULLY ASK YOU TO STOP THAT INCESSANT, UNECESSARY NOISE."

The stalpriest looked in the direction of the voice and was surprised.

Covered in blood, looking exhausted and furious was the Demon Lord! He was kneeling on a rock and had one hand covering half in face. It was to be expected that he be a little exhausted but to be brought back and looking so weak, the after pain of being alive again, a mere after effect of the ritual brings you to your knees? Perhaps the Stalpriest underestimated the damage that his soul took. Especially with all of them gone. The human alone should have been enough based on the information the deceased Stalpriest had given him. He continued to observe Lord Ghirahim… Other than the fact that he looked weak and pained, his onyx covered body looked in tact, the diamond… Grey? He would have to look into that later. "My Lord?" asked the Stalpriest.

"I apologize for my current demeanor," he replied. "To murder those that had assisted in having me here… Well, it's terribly rude."

"Lord Ghirahim, welcome. We have awaited your arrival. I'm afraid we experienced some complications during the procedure."

"Such as, if I may ask?'

"It might be better if I explain… It's been seven years since the downfall of Demise. However, since then, Skyloftians have split, some have chosen to remain in the sky and some have chosen to live on the surface. I am sure that there are now a few established villages. None of us can approach the Sealed Grounds nor be within it's radius without dying. Today we revived you based on the alignment of the moon and sun as the effect it has on this earth. The bokoblins were almost late in bringing us a human sacrifice. However, it was not enough. The mages and only other Stalpriest offered their existence from what I deduced. However, I thought we may have failed you because of these foolish bokoblin cowards." "What wonderful followers, they have touched my heart! Though their precious actions will certainly not go unnoticed and neither will yours."


	3. Encounter

Useless. Here Ghirahim was, alive and weak. Furthermore, it would take months to return to what he used to be. He had fulfilled his purpose but had failed at the very same time. His grave mistake to let that boy run with his life twice and because of that, the boy had achieved not just power in that sword but awakened a spirit within himself. Nobody but himself was to blame for the downfall of his master. They both paid dearly for his own actions. For now, he will research as to why the Stalpriest couldn't find anything remotely similar to the spirit of Demise. Maybe he would have satisfactory results when he was fully healed. For now, if he used to much of his power, his physical form wouldn't handle it. He decided to explore out of the caverns, which were located in Lanayru Desert. Disgusting. There was nothing here to admire.

"I'm glad we have you back, My Lord. I thought I would never see the day we have our chance again. "Stalpriest. I would like to inquire the changes on the surface", was Ghirahims only reply. "Some of the humans from the sky have chosen to reside down on the surface. There is two villages, one village is the main one where the goddess reborn resides and the other, is located near Eldin volcano. Bokoblins are flourishing and stalfos… Well, they're preparing Lanayru Mining Facility for you. The bokoblins are assisting them. Furthermore, the humans drove the bokoblins who were located at Faron Woods away. Sometimes, we see their giant birds come down to the land and so we know some humans still wish to stay in the sky."

"Lets make use of the facility, then.

For the next two months, Ghirahim spent his time analyzing and making use of their current situation. The Lanayru Mining Facility was still a ways from complete revamping. His area of the facility was the first to be complete. He was only able to use a portion of his power yet unable to persist for long, as he felt fatigued after too much usage. Master… He would pay the Sealed Grounds a visit. Last time, he had underestimated the opposition. He had let that boy run free and it hadn't occurred to him that he was building up his own strength. He was finished making his own preparations and gathered some bokoblins for his trip. Stalfos would remain here. They were nowhere near as expendable as these bokoblins. He spoke with the Stalpriest about his going to the Sealed Grounds and was informed that stalfos couldn't enter. He would look into this while he was paying his master a visit. After all, everything took place there. Surely he could find something of significance there. Any human would suffer at his hand. He was reminded of how much of a pleasure it was, to just make them suffer. The way they would shake in pain, the noises they made, the severe discomfort that showed upon their face as he would slowly torture them. The thought of bloodlust made his mouth water, his breathing picked up and it took effort to shake himself out of that train of thought. He realized he was standing still and the bokoblins were around him looking wary, as if he would slaughter one of them. The Demon Lord looked at the ground, stared at it for a few seconds before abruptly moving forward, in long strides. He heard the moblins shuffle forward a few seconds later. Determined to fix every mistake he made, he started analyzing his options. Why was there no sign of Master when the Stalpriest looked into the spirit void? Ghirahim himself, took the necessary measures to dip the recesses of his mind to search that wretched place. He exhausted himself for days because he was so determined. Had they completely corrupted his existence? Surely, if he found a way to awaken that second Gate of Time, he could go farther. His thoughts were stopped cold when he saw a body against the rock.

He looked back at the bokoblin crowd and smiled.

"I ask that you go ahead. Leave me with this lovely little find," chuckled Ghirahim.

Ghirahim found the near perfect thing that could lift his spirits. He kept laughing softly to himself as he walked closer to the body. A young human female, very petite, black hair but just barely alive. It was hard to tell if she was unconscious or not. Ragged breaths that came from her only made him more eager. He channelled his power, with a steady hand and minimal effort, he summoned his sword and it materialized in front of him. Satisfied, he swiftly grabbed it and approached her. He would take much pleasure in watching this human suffer. It was rude, almost preposterous for him to murder such a weak human being. Yet, he felt a sense of entitlement, as he wanted to see the face of something suffering, knowing he was inflicting it to that angle and degree. Smiling, he knelt down to pick up the body, to ensure she was awake. After all, if she was unconscious, it would serve him little satisfaction. He held her up by her shoulder and she was conscience as her heard her speak inaudible words. Pathetic. He then looked at her face and was unsure of what happened next.

He felt himself on his back, waves of severe nausea pounding through him, a sharp pain in his head and a weird feeling of recognition. It was forgotten and he started writhing and a small moan escaped his lips. What was happening?

Lord Ghirahim was shaking as some time passed and whatever had happened had passed. He tried to reason it out. That small sword summoning couldn't have done this. Perhaps he spent too much time talking? Maybe it was a combination of the two and him working himself over his own bloodlust. He looked at the girl he had ended up dropping. "That was… Unjust of me," he said softly to the weak female.

Ghirahim knelt down, picked her up and carried her towards the bokoblins. An idea came to his head, that just made him absolutely giddy. He would give a false sense of security to her, then he would watch as the human girls trust was betrayed and then he would provide her with a slow, torturous death. At the same time, he wondered why he felt a weird recognition with her. He had not met her before. The only humans he met were the ones he killed alongside his master so long ago, when master was still whole and then the three wretched humans who ruined him. Ghirahim felt as though he should find out why. "Find whatever sustenance these things need," commanded the Demon Lord. The bokoblins looked slightly confused but scrambled to find anything edible for the human to eat. Normally, he enjoyed instilling a degree of fear. However, the bokoblins were already more than irritating and their fear was nothing to be excited about. After finding this girl food, he prepared a small camp. After a while, she woke up again. She kept staring at the ceiling. Had she known he was going to kill her before his convulses? She couldn't have.

"Fancy, seeing you awake,"

"Thank you," was her raspy response.

"Now, before I ask you why you were lying out in such a dirty place in a condition such as yours, I'll introduce myself. I am Ghirahim. I happen to be travelling from somewhere far away to find something… Now, enough about me, tell me of yourself and how you got yourself in such a predicament." She tried sitting up and then bit her lip, staring at the ground.

" My brother disappeared a while ago. He told everybody that he was going hunting. I don't know, he didn't come back for a while. He's been missing for almost three months… Usually hunting trips are only three weeks or a month and a half. But to be sure, they sent out people and some knights to search for him. I decided to sneak away from my home on the third search. I wanted to see him. He helps my sister and I… We all lived together. When they realized I came without my sisters consent, they thought it harmless to let me come. Then I woke up one night and some tents were on fire and the knights who were guarding the tent at night… They were killed by bokoblins. It was a big attack and I don't know who else could survive. I only survived so long because I had water… and there was some food in my bag… I hadn't had food for days. If you hadn't come, I would have died of starvation or maybe something would have found me…" Oh, little did this human know, something did find her, something she most likely wouldn't want to have found her. Amusing.

"How tragic. I apologize that you have had to go through something such as that. Although I wonder, why would you need your sisters consent to go?" "I'm only fifteen…" "I see. You should rest, hu- I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name, nor did you mention it. Although, with the burden you have had to carry, it's quite understanding." "Setesana."

"Glad to make your acquaintance, young Setesana."

"Thank you, Ghirahim. I was wondering… Can you take me back to my home in Faron Woods, so I can tell everybody what happened? They might have already found something out but… I miss my sister… She's probably worried about me." The name, Faron Woods struck a cord. He could find out more about the changes. He could find that Skychild and the Goddess reborn. Research at the Sealed Grounds. Now, the girl became more useful to him. However, she was in a weakened, malnourished state. Maybe he could carry her? Either way, if she saw the bokoblins, he felt she would no longer feel safe or she would ruin his new opportunity to find out more. "You didn't think I would merely peel you off a rock, feed you and send you on your way, would you? That would be awful, if I had." "Uh, yeah. Dumb question, I guess… Ghirahim… Thank you so much."

"It is my pleasure, young human."

At this, Setesana looked a little surprised at him calling her a young human… She figured it was just the way he talks, which was why he called her that. He looked fairly human to her, his skin was pale with a weird tinge to it but he said he was from a far away land, so who was she to talk? She was glad he would be taking her home. Back to Rin. I wonder if anybody was sent out to find the small search party. She wondered if Rin was worried.

"I think I'll rest a little longer, I feel so tired, Mr. Ghirahim." "Fair enough, you take your time. I'll carry you once you awaken again, so that you'll be able to sleep in your bed, soon enough."

Demon Lord Ghirahim had become resolved and felt exuberance, for the first time since he had become revived. First, he would research about the second Gate of Time. Second, he would have access to any information the humans had. But third, he would be able to tear Link apart. All this combined, he felt flickers of hope and even more like dancing out of joy.


End file.
